great_shinobi_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
A New Friend
'Koshiko: '☀The day turned out like any other, Koshiko woke up to her mother’s yelling and her kitten sleeping on her foot. Koshiko sat up and groaned now turning to face her clock and face palming when she looked to see the time was around 9am. She didn’t need to be out of the house by 11am. Koshiko fell back down and closed her eyes for a few seconds before her mother rushed into her room and opened the curtains now blinding Koshiko for a few seconds. When she gained her eyes sight again she was greeted by the sight of a hair brush and clip. Koshiko looked up at her mother and gave her a deadly glare. “Mother, I have just woken up. I don’t need to style my hair right now” Spoke Koshiko with a hint of annoyance in her voice, Koshiko stood up and ushered her mother out of her room. She then walked into her en-suite and looked in the mirror. She sighed at her appearance now disregarding her clothing and stepping into the shower to allow the hot water pierce her skin and send her into a relaxed mood. After her shower she walked into her room and got changed, she chose to wear her red dress which was kind off a one-piece suit. She had shorts attached to it as well as a cloak which she could cover herself with if she was cold or something. She put her shawl on which went over her shoulder and showed her clans symbol at the bottom. She smiled and brushed her hair now putting it into a ponytail like her mothers and putting her knee-high boots on, she walked out of her room and downstairs to see her mother rush off. Her maid had a day off so Koshiko grabbed a slice of toast and walked outside. Koshiko had walked around the village for a few seconds before she grew bored, before her mother left the house in the morning she had told Koshiko to meet her for lunch, Koshiko was walking around to waste time since she didn’t really wish to meet her mother. She had stopped outside a book store now looking at the new book coming out, Koshiko would glare at the shop owner when she realised what kind of book it was. “Books like this shouldn’t be in this shop sir.” Growled Koshiko now flicking her hair and walking off. She had to walk fast from the shop owner who had appeared at the door of his shop a lot quicker than Koshiko had expected. While walking from the book store owner she spotted a bench near the Hokage building, she now took a seat upon it and closed her eyes now listening to the sounds of the wind and the chattering of the locals 'Levii: '''Levii would of been up by the crack of dawn like every morning, no matter how late he fell asleep this would always be his waking moment. The boy would sit on the edge of his bed as he feet laid on his cold floor, the room was a bit cool due to him having both his window's opened. Levii would look up to his clock, seeing the time and hearing foot steps outside his room he knew his father was up as well, Levii's mother usually slept for an extra hour. Levii would lift himself up from the edge of the bed and go to him mirror, as he looked at himself in the mirror he didn't feel the same, as if he were changing slowly.. He sighed to himself and grabbed his towel as he went to the bathroom, he turn the hot water on and he let it run while he brushed his teeth. He then stepped into the shower letting the hot water run down his body as he enjoyed it, he lowered his head as the hot water soaked his hair and head from behind.. About thirty minutes would go by and Levii would turn the hot water off and dry himself off. Levii entered his room and went to his closest, he pulled out his attire for today, it was a fishnet shirt with a white jacket and navy blue strips, his pants were navy blue which got to about his shin area and he slipped his sandals on. Levii would go by his father without saying a word he would leave his home, now walking out of the clan's district he would sigh heavily, he would continue to walk down to the market square where most shop were sitting up their wares to sell, Levii would enter the book store to buy a new edition of one of the books that were just released, most people didn't charge me because they knew I was the younger brother of the Hokage but Levii always left the money on the counter for them, he knew it was pointless to argue with villagers. Levii would make his way to the Hokage building as he passed villagers left and right as they would greet him, Levii would nodded and try to walk in a faster pace, as Levii made his way to the building and up the stairs he would reached the door, he would turn the knob and open the door, when he looked in the room there was no one there.. Levii would slam the door shut as he bit his bottom lip and continued to walk down the steps, he wouldn't be paying any attention as he tripped on someone's feet, Levii would catch himself and look back and sigh.. "Sorry..." Before he could hear her respond he would continue to walk in a slower pace.- '''Koshiko: '☀Koshiko would be sitting down on the bench with her eyes closed as she felt someone trip over her feet, she would open her eyes and turn to look at the person now hearing his apology, She smiled and him and nodded. “No Problem Stranger, Isn’t it usually the girls falling for the guys. Not the other way around” Koshiko would chuckle at her response now taking in the strangers features. She widened her eyes as she realised it was the Hokage’s little brother. She would look at his attire and smile. She would watch him walk away and shrug now standing up and making her way to the hospital to meet her mother. She would walk slowly to the hospital trying to think of excuses as to why she was either late or not there to meet her. While Koshiko was walking she turned around to notice the boy from earlier was walking the same way. Koshiko would widen her eyes now thinking that she must look like a stalker, Koshiko quickly ran ahead of the boy now stopping a little in front of him and forgetting where she was going she began to walk but stopped when she felt something in front of her, Koshiko opened her eyes and realised she had walked into a pole. Koshiko groaned and stumbled back now holding her head and sighing. “Where did that pole come from?” Questioned Koshiko now thinking she was alone in the street. “It fucking hurt” Growled Koshiko now closing her eyes and rubbing her head. 'Levii: '''Levii ignored her idiotic respond, he continued to walk to where he was going. Levii couldn't help to think where was his older brother at, Levii shrugged as he walked through the market square and headed to the hospital, Levii often made his way to the hospital to see the wounded and those sick in his village, he couldn't do much but what he could do was give them a piece of his time he had in the day. Levii would notice a girl passed by him and would make his way in front of him, as she would stop due to hitting a pole, Levii would side step her and continue to walk to his location.. Levii would shake his head slowly with a sound coming out his mouth, "Tch.." as he continued to walk. Levii would enter the hospital and head to the counter, he would sign his name on the board and wait for the doctor or nurse to escort him to today patient, he would sit on the chair in the lobby as he yawn and crossed his right leg over his left as he closed his eyes to ignore the chattering in the halls of the hospital and around the lobby, Levii would hear kids outside the hospital laughing and playing around, this would calm Levii down a bit.. Levii would think of bring some of the patient hear some flower's or chocolate." '''Koshiko: '☀ Koshiko would glare at the back of the boys head when she heard him simply say “Tch...” Koshiko would sigh and continue walking to the hospital, once she got there she had waited outside and noticed some children playing, they were around 5 or 6. Koshiko knelt down and picked up some flowers now shortening the stem and walking over to the group of girls looking at the boys playing a game. Koshiko would chuckle and hand each girl a flower now ushering them towards the boys. She would simply state that the girls must give the boy the flower and then walk away. Koshiko would sit and watch the girls and boys now walking away to a much safer location. The hospital wasn’t a place where children should hang out. Koshiko checked the time and sighed as she walked into the hospital and walked up to the desk now asking that her mother is notified that Koshiko had arrived. Once she done this Koshiko took a seat and crossed her legs now pulling out a book from her pouch. She would open the book and hum a tune to herself now reading the book. She would turn her head to the right and widen her eyes and she was sat next to the boy who tripped over her feet. Koshiko would chuckle to herself and go back to reading her book. (To Be Continued)